


Day Two Hundred Thirty-Four || A Harp

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [234]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When the troupe begins to run low on coin for their journey, Hinata takes matters into her own hands...literally!





	Day Two Hundred Thirty-Four || A Harp

“All right...this is the last town of any decent size we’ll pass through for a good while. We will head inside, find an inn, take a few days’ rest, and restock on any supplies we might need. Keep your guard up, and travel in pairs. Try not to attract any unwarranted attention, and always be back by dark.” 

Gathering the reins of his mount, Sasuke looks over his group critically. As well as the healer has been doing treating his brother, he’s eager to give Itachi a few nights of proper rest in a bed, and a break from the road. Hinata too looks tired from their last leg of the journey. Best to take the opportunity while they have it.

When he hears no opposition to his plan, he gives a curt nod before turning to lead the way. There’s decent traffic in and out of the city, and that only helps them blend in all the more as simple passersby. Hoods drawn and eyes scanning, they make it in with little resistance save for the crowds around them.

Once beyond the gates, their path is still as busy, flowing with the others around them before the groups disperse through the main thoroughfares. Their first stop is the inn. Best to have a place to retreat to and reorganize before attempting anything else. Thankfully a place with as much traffic and commerce as this has many of decent upkeep, and the group soon finds a set of viable rooms to spend a night or two.

“You two stay here,” Sasuke instructs, nodding to his brother and the light mage. “Hinata and I will scout things out and pick up some supplies. Itachi...get some rest, and see what the healer can get done now that we’re stopped. We’ll be back before sundown.”

“Be careful,” the elder brother offers softly, nodding as the younger pair take their leave, the door shut behind them.

Taking inventory, Sasuke and Hinata compile a list of necessities, comparing it to the coin they’ve left after renting their rooms.

“We should be able to manage,” the Hyūga murmurs, tracing a finger down their list. “But sooner or later, we need to find a way to make some coin.”

“Easier said than done,” Sasuke mutters in reply. “We rarely stop anywhere long enough to find work worth our time and effort. And we can’t trust jobs based on our ven in case those against elves happen upon us.”

“I know...it’s indeed frustrating. But we’ll find a way. We always do.” She offers what she hopes is an encouraging smile. Rolling up the parchment, she tucks it into a pocket as they take up their coin purses. “Best we get started.”

“Hn.”

The pair strike out back into the streets. It’s early afternoon, but navigating busy markets can often be far more time consuming than one may think. Wanting to be efficient, Sasuke wastes no time in making his way toward the streets of stalls and shops. The sooner they finish, the sooner they can get back to their rooms and feel just a little bit safer. While larger cities tend to be more forgiving of their kind, it’s still best not to take any risks. You never know who you might bump into.

An hour passes in a blur of bartering and trading, Sasuke refusing to pay more than he must. They need to save whatever currency they can for any future stops they may have to make. It quickly sours his temper, but Hinata steps in when necessary with her calm demeanor, somehow still managing to fetch them decent prices.

Nearly finished, Sasuke looks over a selection of dried meats before noticing he’s suddenly alone. Where the hells did she go? Looking back the way they’ve come, he spots her a few stalls down, looking rather intently at something he can’t see. A curt breath huffs through his nose. What happened to sticking together and not wasting time?

Making his way back, he pauses as he sees what she’s eyeing. It’s a stall selling a few different instruments: flutes, harps, drums, and other _completely frivolous things_.

“Hinata,” he cuts in quietly. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking.”

Red eyes roll. “What use do you have for something like this?”

Rather than reply right away, she takes up one of the small stringed instruments. Fingers gently strum them, earning sweet notes. “I know how to play harp. I thought maybe it could be a way to bring in a few extra coins.”

“And it’ll cost you coins to buy one. You really think you can make up the difference and then some?”

“One way to find out,” is her answer, trading over the handful of gold for the instrument. It’s a rather basic little thing: a c-shaped wooden crescent attaches to a cross bar, strings drawn taut with rotating pins to tune them. Nothing to write home about, but...well, Sasuke isn’t exactly well-versed in such things either way.

“So, now what?”

“Now, I find a place to play, and we see if I can earn my keep. But first, the rest of our errands. I’ll set up in front of the inn. Should get plenty of traffic that way.”

Still skeptical, Sasuke nevertheless does as asked, gathering up their last few items before retreating back the way they came. They put away their things, checking on the elder pair to find them sound. Already Itachi’s taken to sleeping, the healer keeping a dutiful watch and mending garments.

And then, they make their way to the busy street before the inn. A narrow sidewalk is all that’s afforded from the crowds of carts, horses, and people on foot hurrying back and forth. Hinata sets up a spare jar for coin in front of a stack of crates, seating herself atop one and taking out her new instrument. Sasuke, with nothing else to do, leans nearby with folded arms and senses piqued for danger.

After a brief pause, she starts a song. It’s one of mild pace, a bit somber in its tune, but nonetheless entrancing. Watching from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke listens. 

He had no idea she could do this.

Smiling softly, Hinata keeps up her playing, winding through the song with hardly a hiccup. And the longer she plays, the more people stop to listen, a few darting forward shyly to drop coppers, silvers, and even a few gold pieces into her jar.

Sasuke just...blinks. He’s seen such performers in towns before, but admittedly has never spared any pay himself. It had always seemed so...silly before. For someone to sit on the roadside and play music.

But now...he feels as though he understands.

Once her song finishes, Hinata pauses a bit sheepishly as a few bystanders clap. Her cheeks go a bit pink before beginning another.

For nearly an hour she goes through song she still recalls from her lessons her father had her take. By the end, her jar is decently full, and her well of songs nearly dried up. Bowing thankfully to anyone remaining, she takes up her spoils and beams at Sasuke, who just smiles and shakes his head.

Once back in their rooms, she counts out the coin she made, finding the total to be nearly what they spent in the market that day.

“...all right, consider me impressed,” Sasuke admits at her look. “You’ll have to get back to it tomorrow a few times. We might even make a decent profit by the time we leave.”

“We?” she asks with a light laugh. “I didn’t see you strumming any harp strings!”

“Perhaps Sasuke could give you a vocal accompaniment,” Itachi can’t help but tease from his seat, smiling as his brother goes red.

“There’s no way in the twelve hells you’d get me to sing in public,” Sasuke rebukes with a mutter.

“Oh? But would you in private?”

“I never said that.”

“Well, either way,” Hinata cuts in, wanting to avoid frayed tempers. “We’d all best turn in for the night. Tomorrow we’ll rest and take in the news, and then leave the following morning…?”

“That will be best. Thank you, Hinata, for your work with the harp. It will be quite the contribution,” Itachi offers sincerely.

“It was my pleasure. I’ve not gotten to play since I left home. It was...nice.”

Considering that quietly, Sasuke gives a nod as the women retire to the other room. He’ll be glad to sleep in a proper bed. And come tomorrow...he can hear her play again.

**Author's Note:**

> More fantasy verse! A bit random, but I like how this turned out n_n Still getting back into my groove, lol - but we have Sasuke learning a bit more about Hinata...and Hinata proving she can have her own clever ideas!
> 
> Anyway, I'd say more but I'm honestly wiped, so...best head off for the night! Thanks for reading~


End file.
